The Three Thrones
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: The three Princes share thoughts on their adventures.


NaokiX checking in. Welcome to 'The Three Thrones', an interview between the three Princes of the trilogy. This is my first (and last) entry in this category, so please...BE GENTLE ON ME! I do accept all reviews, BUT I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR FLAMES. If this is bad, PLEASE TELL ME WHY YOU THINK SO. Since I'm not a 'Prince' fic veteran, I won't expect this to be a hit. I'm just going to try my best with it...and I hope my little work of love is appreciated. ONCE AGAIN, NO FLAMES PLEASE! ALL REVIEWS ARE ACCEPTED. FLAMES WILL BE USED TO FEED THE DAHAKA!

* * *

_Though my mind's at peace, the world out of order_

_Missing the inner heat, life gets colder_

_Oh yes, I have to find my path..._

_-Lyrics from 'Battlecry', Opening Theme of Samurai Champloo.

* * *

_

**_Disclaimer: Please note that NaokiX does not own any of the princes (even though she owns Princes 2 and 3 in her secret fantasies). _**She doesn't own 'Battlecry' either. While we're on the subject, she doesn't own too much of anything. Please continue on your way.

* * *

Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for all of you to be amazed. It's time for the union of the millennium to occur! It's time for the world's greatest forces to combine their powers! It's time for three renowned heroes to come together, and defeat the forces of merciless evil!

Actually, it's time for all of them to wallow in their self-pity. And they're renowned, but they aren't exactly **_heroes. _**They're all really popular...for spreading an eternal epidemic of death throughout their land! Isn't that wonderful?

"How were **_we _**supposed to know? It wasn't my fault that the Vizier was such a heartless, soulless BASTARD. If I had been in your place, I would have **_sliced _**his head **_clean off his shoulders!"_**

There were three sovereigns. One bore the confusion of an innocent, gentle child-he was a fragile soul that had been touched by the hands of cruel fate. The second sovereign, the one that had just spoken, was the personification of wrath-he looked as if he had been dragged through the gates of Hell seven times in a row. The third prince had a look that was surprisingly similar to the first sovereign's, even though his gentleness was tainted by the mists of confusion and unbridled frustration. All three of them had been torn from different times, and each of them bore different personalities...but they had all been drawn from the same world.

If someone had said that the second prince was a werewolf, they wouldn't have been labeled as a liar. He looked as though he had fangs, and he was ready to bare them at a moment's notice. He was a cold, hardcore warrior that didn't waste time on meaningless playtime-his eyes made that perfectly evident. His garments weren't anything to be taken lightly either. He bore a depth of ferocity that would have shamed the King of Demons...and his eyes were quiet, just like the eyes of a watchful lion.

"That cold-hearted **_demon..._**I wouldn't have given him another chance to wreak havoc upon the world! How could you let him escape?"

The younger prince's eyes were far gentler than the eyes of his second counterpart. They darted into the eyes of the savage warrior, filled with the gentle confusion of a misled child.

"I didn't think he'd betray my entire kingdom! I thought he had been eradicated, but unfortunately my beliefs led me astray!"

"They didn't just led **_you _**astray. They led the entire world astray! Look at everything now! My kingdom looks as if the Dahaka plowed a bulldozer through it! It's a hideous warzone, and it's all thanks to you!"

The third Prince was also a gentle soul, but he wasn't walking among a timid, childlike daydream. "Yes. It's true that his actions created some sort of domino effect, but fighting amongst ourselves **_won't _**solve any problems. And by the way, the Dahaka is no longer among the living. He has passed onto the world of the demons."

"Like he wasn't there in the first place..." the second Prince grumbled, folding his arms. The first Prince smiled with relief.

"That's wonderful to hear. What great news! The Dahaka was a **_fiend _**that plagued my world. I'm glad to hear that he's been put in his place. What about the Vizier? Has he been..."

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. He's..."

As if on cue, a cold wind howled through the streets of Babylon. The three Princes exchanged glances with each other, then the second Prince shrugged. He looked as if he had just been dragged through the worst side show imaginable.

"I don't have time for your childish shows. I won't be surprised if **_another _**epidemic **_breaks out _**because of your stupidity!"

Like a black wind of moonlight, the third Prince vanished into the black mists of night. A silver arc of light shattered the night's silent velocity...as he drifted into the verge of obscurity. His two counterparts watched him vanish into the night...then, after his departure, the two of them exchanged glances with each other. The younger Prince looked at the other in fear, his gentle eyes clouded in sadness.

"**_That's _**what I turn into? The very thought of it frightens me."

The other Prince smiled at him...the way a big brother would smile at a smaller sibling. "Don't worry. Eventually, you'll become **_me. _**You'll mature through the stream of time."

The younger Prince grabbed his future self by the shoulders, and shook him desperately. His eyes were radiant with urgent desperation; he looked like a fragile soul that only had mere minutes to breathe. His eyes were shivering with fear; fear that had been thrust into his soul by the demons themselves.

"What about Farah? Can you tell me about the one named Farah? Will I meet her?"

His companion's smile transformed itself into a frown, and tears darted into the gentle one's eyes. "I'm sorry. I do not know of the one named Farah. I know only of my Kaileena...and she was taken from me...by the treacherous Vizier."

The younger Prince reeled away from his future self, looking as if he had just told him the most preposterous of lies. He spent a moment drowning in disbelief, unable to believe the words he had just received...then, after an eternity of wandering through shock, he looked back into his companion's face with sorrowful acceptance.

"Do...you...do you think...this will ever end? Will this sorrow ever end?"

His words, the words of a hopeful child, were only greeted by eternal sadness.

* * *

_The hands of time churn in everlasting grief._

_The dreams of peace, the yearning for hope.._

_All has been torn apart._

_The world of demons thrives...where children once smiled._

_Demons play with the lives of many...in a world where the sun once shined._

_Gentle youth turns into the thirst for vengeance...the thirst for vengeance turns into a quest for completion._

_A heart has been broken, the damage can never be undone._

_The future is cloudy...there is no hope, no aspirations for the present._

_The sands of time turn in the blade of a warrior..._

_All has been torn apart._

-NaokiX

* * *

This originally started out as a parody, but it turned into something angsty. I haven't completed 'The Two Thrones', and I only played through most of 'Warrior Within'. The only installment I have completed is 'Sands of Time'. I hope I didn't spoil anything for anyone!

Once again, please be gentle on me. This is my first and LAST entry in this category-AND I DON'T ACCEPT FLAMES ANYWAY! All other opinions are welcome, and thank you!


End file.
